Rédemption
by Butterfly971
Summary: OS pour le concours RED CARPET d'un forum consacré à Jacob. Hélène est froide, associale, et malheureuse. Une rencontre à l'avant-première du film Abduction pourrait bien bouleverser son univers. Plus de détails si vous cliquez !


**Bonjour !**

**Plongée dans l'écriture de mes fictions en cours, j'ai voulu publier cet OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours Red Carpet du forum consacré à Taylor Lautner/Jacob Black , www (.) jacoblemonfic (.) net (parenthèses et espaces OUT si vous voulez aller y faire un tour). Ce forum est tout simplement génial, tenu par des filles aussi folles qu'adorables et sympas, donc je vous le conseille vivement. De plus, les fictions y sont superbes !**

**Le cadre du concours (joli copié/collé des mots de l'administratrice du forum) : "Septembre vu la sortie de l'opus "Abduction" et sa série d'avant première. Ce concours prend ces évènement pour sujet. Vous devez écrire un OS se basant sur cette expérience. Vous êtes allé à une avant première, vous y avez vu Taylor et ..."**

**Donc voilà ! Je voulais le publier là parce que...Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, ça m'a pris, comme ça ! **

**So...Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>«<p>

-Et comment je suis censé t'organiser ceci ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en sais rien, débrouille toi ! Lui répondis-je avec dédain.

-Ça relève du caprice.., soupira-t-il.

-Ça compensera surtout l'anniversaire que tu as carrément oublié de me souhaiter ! Le contrais-je férocement.

Il allait répondre, mais ne dit rien finalement. Il savait parfaitement que j'avais raison.

Mon père, mon propre père, avait honteusement oublié qu'avant-hier je fêtais mes dix-neuf ans. Okay, je savais très bien que c'était un âge pourri, merdique. Un an après avoir fêté la majorité, un an avant la vingtaine. Chouette.

Il cherchait évidemment à se faire pardonner, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une boulette avec sa fille chérie. C'est-à-dire à peu près tout les jours. Il essayait de faire des efforts pour s'intéresser à ma petite vie de bourge, mais il passait à côté à chaque fois. Il n'en parlait même plus avec ma mère. Elle et moi nous détestions. Tout du moins, je sentais qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à me supporter, et quant à moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'encadrer. J'étais fille unique, ce qui ne l'arrangeait évidemment pas.

Voilà pour les relations familiales.

À présent, une petite présentation plus poussée de ma petite personne.

Moi, Hélène Pujep, dix-neuf ans, étudiante en deuxième année de droit. Pour s'orienter vers une carrière politique tout comme mon ministre de père. Oui, ministre. Ministre des Affaires Étrangères, comme il se plaisait si souvent à le rappeller.

Égocentrique, égoïste, pourrie gâtée, aigrie, mal lunée en permanence et totalement indifférente aux choses qui l'entourent. Voilà un bref résumé de mes innombrables qualités.

Dépassant de peu le mètre soixante dix, j'étais considérée comme une « perche miniature », comme se le plaisait à dire ma seule et véritable amie, Ophélia. Mes cheveux blonds vénitiens tirant sur le roux ainsi que mes yeux verts étaient l'héritage irlandais laissé par ma mère et mon grand-père. Et apparemment, cet héritage avait l'air de plaire à bon nombre de représentant de la gente masculine.

Actuellement, mon père était (Oh miracle) le nez dans un dossier, sur le sofa, en train de m'écouter lui ordonner pratiquement de trouver un moyen pour que je sois présente à l'avant-première du nouveau film de Taylor Lautner, Abduction. Enfin, Identité Secrète, vu que les français l'avaient renommé ainsi.

J'étais loin d'être une chauviniste en puissance, vous l'aurez remarqué. Je considérais juste que si un titre était donné à un film, quelqu'en soit la langue, il n'avait pas à être changé.

De plus, je parlais couramment anglais, espagnol, français (sans blague...), italien, portugais, et suédois. Oui, suédois. Ma grand-mère maternelle était d'origine suédoise. J'y avais vécu deux ans, avant de revenir en France. J'avais un don indéniable pour l'apprentissage des langues étrangères. C'était plus qu'un don..C'était une passion , également. Dernièrement, je m'étais mise à l'allemand, au japonais, et au chinois. Je comptais ensuite apprendre l'arabe.

Mais passons. Revenons au plus important.

Quand je disais que je souhaitais être présente à l'avant-première, je ne parlais pas de l'endroit où toutes les femelles en chaleur s'entassaient comme des sardines pour apercevoir pendant une brève seconde leur idole, non. Moi je parlais d'être présente dans la salle, aux côtés de Mr Lautner directement. Eh bien oui, que voulez-vous.

Je n'allais certainement pas me mêler à la populace.

-Alors ! M'exclamais-je, impatiente.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.., répondit mon père.

-Super, raillais-je. Fais-le moi savoir quand tu auras du nouveau !

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et montai dans ma chambre. Dans ma suite, devrais-je dire. Aviez-vous déjà vu un lit king size disposé au milieu d'une chambre plus grande que votre propre maison, faisant face à une immense baie vitrée avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel, des canapés en cuir blanc devant un bar en marbre qui devançait un réfrigérateur rempli comme il le fallait ?

Quant à ma salle de bain, je n'en parlais même pas, de peur de provoquer une syncôpe à la personne qui lirait ceci.

Bref, je n'étais pas douée pour les descriptions, mais en gros, j'avais une _putain _de vie de luxe.

Et des parents en instance de divorce. Et un père absent. Et une mère détruite par l'indifférence de son mari et l'attitude de sa fille. Et des pseudos-amis tous aussi hypocrites les uns que les autres.

Oui j'étais amère, mais il y avait de quoi l'être.

J'étais seule. Irrémédiablement seule.

Mais j'avais appris à le gérer. Ophélia était la seule qui tolérait mes sarcasmes constant, et ma mauvaise humeur perpétuelle. Pourtant , elle était très différente de moi. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était la gentille et la générosité réincarnée. Et elle était mon amie. À moi. L'associable, la frigide, la frustrée.

Elle avait un petit-ami, Maxime, qui profitait honteusement d'elle et qui lui était infidèle. Nous nous étions disputées lorsque j'avais essayé de la prévenir, donc depuis, j'abandonnais.

Je pris mon ordinateur, un MacBook Pro -bien sûr- et m'allongeais sur mon lit.

Je mis en route un DVD, New Moon, deuxième volet de la saga à succès Twilight. C'était mon préféré. Enfin, la belle, douce, et sainte nitouche Bella Swan souffrait le martyre. Bien que l'actrice soit déplorable, au moins, je savais pertinemment que son personnage était détruit à l'intérieur. Et ça me plaisait. Sa pseudo-romance avec l'autre vampire de Cullen me donnait littéralement envie de vomir. Heureusement que Jacob était là pour relever le niveau.

Ma passion pour cet acteur était..infinie. Mis à part sa plastique de rêve (oui j'étais associable et aigrie, mais pas aveugle..), quelque chose chez lui me fascinait, me donnait envie d'aller vers lui, de le rencontrer, et..plus si affinité. Cependant, je n'étais pas une de ces fans folles furieuses qui placardaient leur mur avec des photos de lui à moitié nu et qui n'attendaient que de se retrouver dans son lit, non. Moi, j'avais juste envie de lui parler, et de lui dire « Eh coco, fais quelque chose mais arrête de t'immiscer dans mes pensées ». C'était juste insupportable.

Et son insupportable perfection me prenait la tête.

J'en étais au moment où Alice revenait à Forks lorsque mon père fit irruption dans ma chambre.

-Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Raillais-je en appuyant sur la touche pause.

-C'est encore chez moi, à ce que je sache ! Rétorqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ah bon ? Pour le temps que tu y passes...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Enchaînais-je pour le couper dans la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à me fournir.

-...J'ai passé quelques coups de fil.., me dit-il. Demain matin, un homme prénommé Charles viendra te déposer un badge, une invitation, et un mini-dossier avec les règles qu'il y aura à respecter, et le programme prévu.

-Ça veut dire que...

-Oui, je t'ai eu ce que tu voulais..

Je me retenais d'exploser de joie et le gratifiai simplement d'un hochement de tête tout en déglutissant difficilement.

-Merci, dis-je néanmoins lorsque je vis qu'il n'attendait que ça.

-De rien, préviens ta mère que tu ne seras pas là demain soir. Georges t'y conduira et t'attendra à ta sortie.

Georges était notre chauffeur.

-Très bien.

…

-Tu pourrais arrêter de bouger s'il te plaît ?

-Désolée, marmonnais-je.

Je n'étais absolument pas friande de ce genre de truc de filles. Les séances maquillage ou autre, très peu pour moi.

Ophélia s'était proposée -bien évidemment- de m'aider à me préparer pour ce soir. J'avais accepté parce que je n'aurais pas été capable d'être prête à temps, me connaissant.

-J'ai vu des tonnes et des tonnes de filles hurler devant le cinéma tout à l'heure ! M'expliqua-t-elle en appliquant du crayon sur mes yeux. J'ai voulu passer en voiture dans l'avenue des Champs, mais j'ai vite fait demi-tour ensuire ! Laisse tomber ! Et toi tu vas te jetter là-dedans ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Fis-je en parlant comme je le pouvais pendant qu'elle s'activait sur mes yeux. Je vais directement dans la salle de ciné où il sera, et ensuite, à la soirée qui se déroule juste après. En espérant que sa grognasse de Lily Collins ne le colle pas tout le temps !

-Je met le khôl ou le mascara avant ? Je ne sais jamais !

-Fais comme tu veux, ça sera au même endroit à la fin alors …. Pourquoi tu as refusé de venir avec moi déjà ? Continuais-je lors qu'elle eut finit d'appliquer le khôl.

-Tu sais très bien que Lautner et moi, ça fait deux ! Et puis je suis plus du genre Morgan Freeman que tout ces ados qu'on propulse au rang de star alors qu'ils sont encore en couche culotte.

-Ben j'aimerais bien la voir sa couche culotte à Taylor moi ! Soufflais-je.

-Tu parles... Je met le paquet ou je reste simple ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Simple. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une prostituée ! Répondis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et m'appliqua un peu de gloss pailleté sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, je me relevais.

-Attends ! Protesta-t-elle. Pas de blush , pas de fond de teint ou pas de..

-Laisse tomber ! Ma peau est très belle comme elle est !

-Comme tu veux Narcisse !

Elle avait pris l'habitude de m'appeller comme ça. Oui, j'étais belle, et je le savais. Je ne faisais pas l'hypocrite chronique en m'inventant des défauts par ci par là. Visage agréable, bien foutue, pas d'orteils plus longs que l'autre, pas de grain de beauté mal placé..Non. Tout était bien placé..et à sa place !

-Où as-tu mis ma robe ? Lui demandais-je en la cherchant des yeux.

-Je l'ai réaccroché dans ton dressing. Tu la laisses traîner partout ! Viens te coiffer ! Me répondit-elle en sortant le fer à lisser.

-Non non , protestais-je. Je les laisse au naturel, comme ça !

Mes cheveux ondulaient naturellement. Ils oscillaient entre les boucles, et les spaghettis, comme le disait Ophélia. Ils étaient parfaits, et je n'avais pas envie de changer ça, même l'espace d'une soirée.

-Tu ne veux même pas faire une chignon ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu sais que je les fais très bien !

-C'est bon ! La rabrouais-je. Je ne vais pas non plus voir le pape !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempéra néanmoins.

Je me passai les mains dans les cheveux afin de leur donner cet effet coiffé-décoiffé que j'affectionnais tant.

-Georges ne devrait pas tarder, tu devrais te dépêcher ! Me prévint-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-De toute façon, dis-je en haussant la voix tout en allant dans mon dressing, je ne vais que voir le film et à la soirée ensuite, ce n'est pas très grave si j'arrive un peu en retard !

-Toi et la ponctualité..., l'entendis-je depuis mon dressing.

Je ne relevai pas et retirai la robe de sa housse. Simple. Magnifique.

Elle était de couleur vert pomme, pour s'accorder avec mes yeux. Bustier assez décolleté, elle était serrée par une simple ficelle noire faisant office de ceinture et se terminant par un petit nœud dans le dos, située à mi-chemin entre mon nombril et ma poitrine. À partir de là, elle s'évasait en un magnifique jupon tournoyant, vert et blanc.

Magnifique, je disais donc. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec moi.

Je retirai mon peignoir que je laissais simplement choir sur le sol.

Ce genre de robe interdisait le port d'un soutien-gorge, je restai donc avec mon simple tanga noir en dentelle, et revint au centre de ma chambre.

-Tu pourrais t'habiller ! Me morigéna Ophélia en se cachant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà tout vu ! Rétorquais-je en levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle vint néanmoins m'aider à revêtir cette robe. Elle me tourna ensuite vers le grand miroir mural situé à gauche de mon lit.

-Sublime..., murmura-t-elle. Ton Taylor truc-muche aura envie de te sauter dessus...

Et c'était vrai. J'étais..indescriptible. Comme quoi, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour me rendre exceptionnelle.

Le téléphone privé de ma chambre m'interrompit dans mes réflexions, et Ophélia se chargea de répondre.

Je continuais de m'admirer, l'écoutant d'une seule oreille.

-C'était Georges, m'informa-t-elle après avoir raccroché. Il est en bas, il t'attends ! Dépêche toi ! Il est déjà 20h12 !

Elle me fit asseoir sur mon lit et me balança pratiquement mes Louboutin noires et toutes simples à la tête.

Je les mis rapidement, et attrapai ma pochette de soirée verte et noire, assortie à la robe, dans laquelle j'avais mis les clés de notre duplex, celles de ma chambre, deux ou trois mouchoirs, un gloss, mon téléphone, la liste pliée en huit, et mon badge.

Ophélia attrapa ses affaires, puisqu'elle ne restait pas ici.

Nous descendîmes conjointement en papotant de sa propre soirée ciné qu'elle allait passer loin de moi et du cinéma Gaumont.

Georges la salua alors qu'elle montait dans sa petite Ford, et m'ouvrit la portière arrière de notre mercedes slk aux vitres ultra teintées.

Je lui claquai une bise sonore sur la joue avant de monter.

J'adorais Georges. Et c'était plutôt rare que j'apprécie quelqu'un. Mais lui...Il passait tout mes caprices en soufflant, et en argumentant sur le fait que j'étais une enfant pourrie gâtée. Mais il prenait soin de moi comme de ses propres enfants, que j'avais pu rencontrer un jour. J'avais fait un effort surhumain ce jour là en me montrant aimable et sociable, et Georges en avait été très content.

Bref.

Nous parlâmes peu durant le trajet, lui parce qu'il était bien plus concentré que d'habitude sur la route, et moi parce que j'appréhendais un peu. Juste un peu.

Un trajet qui devait nous prendre normalement moins de vingt minutes nous pris trois quart d'heures, si bien que j'arrivais à vingt et une heure au cinéma, en colère à cause du trafic à cette heure là.

À ma plus grande surprise, il ne m'avait pas déposé devant le cinéma, mais à l'arrière. Deux hommes m'attendaient alors pour me faire entrer par une porte réservée aux employés.

-Monsieur Pujep se préoccupe de la sécurité de sa fille, m'apprit Georges lorsque je lui posais la question.

Les deux hommes me saluèrent très formellent, et me guidèrent à l'intérieur comme si j'étais le messi attendu par tous.

Je me retenai de pouffer de rire. Bien. Au moins un point positif dans cette soirée.

De là où j'étais, j'entendais les cris hystériques des fillettes de quinze ans (N/A : dédicace à la journaliste de BFM qui n'a pas arrêté de dire ça.) hurler à la mort. Bon...Taylor devait probablement être sur le tapis rouge.

-Mlle Pujep !

Je me retournai vers cette fois qui m'avait interpellé. Une trentenaire au regard pétillant et au visage sévère marchait rapidement vers moi. Dans son tailleur noir serré (tellement que je me demandais comment diable pouvait-elle encore respirer), ses cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon banane, elle semblait être tellement coincée et stressée, que j'avais l'impression qu'elle frôlait la crise cardiaque toutes les trois secondes.

-Aline Forment, coordinatrice de l'évènement , se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Je la serrais brièvement.

-Je vous prie de me suivre.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Dans un des bureaux de la direction, me répondit-elle en m'invitant à la suivre. Le directeur général adjoint souhaitait rencontrer les deux protagonistes de la soirée, et vous remercier pour l'aide financière que vous apportez, votre père et vous.

Je pilai net.

_L'aide _financière ?

Mais bien sûr.

Ce cher Monsieur Pujep avait dû mettre la main à la pâte afin que je puisse être traitée comme une reine ce soir...Et le fait qu'il avait rapidement eu l'autorisation de ma venue...Tout s'expliquait.

Je repris ma marche derrière elle tout en secouant la tête. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une porte que je n'eus même pas le loisir d'admirer puisqu'elle l'ouvrit à la volée.

Et là.

Le choc.

Intersidéral.

Intergalactical. _Si ça se disait._

IL était là. IL s'était tourné vers moi. IL était absolument parfait dans son costume noir, et sa cravate dont j'avais envie de défaire le nœud pour m'en servir ensuite pour..._Bref. _Arrêtons les divagations.

-Mais voilà une de nos bienfaitrices de la soirée ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer Mlle Pujep ! Je me présente , Christopher Randier (N/A:j'ai modifié son véritable nom.) , c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Me dit un homme assez grand, à la calvitie relativement prononcée.

-Plaisir partagé, répondis-je faiblement, tellement j'étais déconcentrée par le dieu egyptien se trouvant à mes côtés.

Ridicule. J'avais été persuadé que le fait de le voir ne me ferait rien du tout, que je serais encore plus blasée que je ne l'étais déjà, mais je me trompais lourdement. Mon cœur battait à au moins huit cent pulsation minutes. Rien que ça.

Je remarquai à peine Lily Collins, perchée sur ses échasses, et toute de noir vêtue. Affreuse, hideuse..

_Dégage ! Il est à moi !_

Ma conscience hurlait pour me faire revendiquer ce droit de propriété sur Taylor. Je tâchai de la calmer, mais la bataille faisait rage dans ma tête.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Mlle Lily Collins, et Mr Taylor Lautner ! Me dit-il en m'invitant à les embrasser.

Lily, enthousiaste, me fit une accolade à l'américaine, en me prenant dans ses bras, puis me faisant la bise sur chaque joue. Ne sachant pas où mettre mes mains, je les laissais juste à leur place, près de mon corps. Je me forçai néanmoins à sourire.

-Ravie de te rencontrer ! C'est très généreux ce que tu as fait là ! Me dit-elle en anglais.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment..., la contrais-je dans sa langue.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour laisser la place à..un miracle. Je ne pouvais l'appeller autrement.

_Mon dieu qu'il était beau ! Non..pas beau...Sexe ! OUI ! Définitivement HOT !_

Ses yeux marrons me détaillaient comme s'ils me passaient au rayon X, et je me tortillai, mal à l'aise. Son nez droit...ses lèvres tentatrices..son sourire parfait..

_Merde ! Reprends toi !_

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et me fit également la bise. Je fus moins stoïque qu'avec Lily, puisque je posais mes mains sur ses bras, touchant par la même occasion ses muscles et..._Oh bon sang de bonsoir !_

Je ressentis des frissons dans l'intégralité de mon corps lorsqu'il me toucha. C'était..intense.

-Enchanté.., murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Et sa voix..._mon dieu sa voix !_

J'avais juste envie de me baffer et de me forcer à reprendre le contrôle. J'avais été bête de penser qu'en le rencontrant, ma fascination s'évanouirait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Peine perdue.

Mon anglais ne voulant définitivement pas sortir, je bafouillais un maigre 'bonsoir', les joues en feu.

-Je crois bien qu'elle est intimidée ! Rigola le directeur.

-Pas du tout ! Le contrais-je, mon esprit de contradiction revenu aussitôt à la charge. Il m'arrive..d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur quelques fois, c'est tout !

Taylor, une mimique amusée sur le visage, s'éloigna de moi et repris sa place aux côtés de Lily. Celle-ci lui prit automatiquement le bras, comme pour me dire qu'il était à elle et pas à moi. Ok.

-Votre père n'a pas pu se déplacer ? M'interrogea Mr Randier.

-Non , il avait d'autres obligations ailleurs .., répondis-je en le regardant.

J'essayai de ne pas tourner la tête vers...bref.

-Oh ! Je comprends bien sûr !

Il recommença à parler, parler, et parler encore, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je sentais un regard sur moi, qui faisait virer la teinte de mon visage au rouge tomate.

Je finis pas regarder mes pieds, et le sol. Au bout de trois minutes, je pouvais exactement compter tout les grains de **poussière **qui s'y trouvaient. Ridicule.

Mme Forment l'interrompit en lui rappellant les exigences de délai qu'ils devaient tenir. Il s'excusa et nous libéra avec un grand sourire.

Aline parla dans un talkie-walkie et un employé vint chercher Lily pour faire je ne sais quoi. Elle nous salua et laissa traîner son regard sur Taylor un peu plus longtemps. Elle finit par partir sans se retourner.

-Mademoiselle Pujep, je vais vous conduire directement à la salle où sera projeté le film pendant que Monsieur Lautner ira saluer ses fans dans les autres salles, il vous rejoindra ensuite ! M'informa Aline.

-Très bien , répondis-je simplement.

Son talkie grésilla. Apparemment, des gens continuaient d'affluer dans la salle numéro deux, ce qui retardait le petit speech de remerciement de Taylor, apparemment.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Râla-t-elle alors qu'on passait devant les toilettes.

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna vers nous.

-Est-ce que je peux vous laisser seuls cinq petites minutes ? Le temps que j'aille remettre de l'ordre..

Elle ne nous laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit directement dans la direction opposée.

_Bon..._

_Juste en face des toilettes en plus...d'un romantique..._

-Tu parles bien l'anglais ? Me demanda soudainement Taylor.

-Je parle couramment six langues. L'anglais en fait partie, répondis-je avec un air suffisant.

Oui, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour l'imbécile hystérique de service. Autant mettre les pendules à l'heure tout de suite.

-Impressionnant , dit-il simplement. Et ton père est donc ministre dans ce pays ? Tu t'appelles Elena, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui , et non.

-Pardon ? Fit-il, ne comprenant pas.

-Oui mon père est ministre, et non je ne m'appelle pas Elena mais Hélène.., répliquais-je.

-C'est un très joli prénom..., me dit-il en souriant.

-Merci. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi...

_Waw. Ç'avait le mérite d'être clair..._

-Mon prénom ne te plaît pas ? Me demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Non , il est totalement et absolument...moche.

Il sembla perturbé par ma franchise.

J'avais eu le temps de me recomposer à l'intérieur de moi, en quelque sorte. La Hélène qui flanchait, timide et intimidée devant cet acteur avait disparu, enfin. Je me retrouvais. Je prenais de l'assurance en lui parlant.

-Eh bien...Désolé que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Me dit-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

-Tu devrais le changer, je peux te conseiller d'ailleurs...Je suis la meilleure ! Dans tout les domaines..., lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Sauf en ce qui concerne la modestie...répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Non, ça je ne connais pas, rétorquais-je immédiatement.

Il me dévisagea, comme s'il essayait de comprendre l'intégralité de ma personnalité simplement en me regardant.

-Donc, conclut-il, tu es le genre de fille prétentieuse qui pense que tout lui est acquis, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui se sent supérieure au commun des mortels..

-Exactement, l'approuvais-je. Merci pour le compliment..

-Ça n'en était pas un.., me dit-il.

Il ne souriait plus du tout à présent.

_Eh bien oui monsieur le tombeur. Je ne vais pas vénérer le sol que tu foules en exécutant une danse vaudou pour que les dieux te bénissent !_

-Pour moi si !

-Tu es la première fille que je rencontre qui réfléchisse comme ça...

-Parce que je suis spéciale..Étant donné que je suis pourrie à l'intérieur, j'ai réussis à me convaincre que ce sont les autres qui sont hypocrites et qui se mentent à eux-mêmes..Les soi disant bienfaiteurs de l'humanité ne sont que des égoïstes qui recherchent la reconnaissance mondiale et qui cherchent à ce que tout les yeux soient braqués sur eux..

Il haussa les sourcils, une nouvelle fois étonné par mes paroles.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre puisque nous entendîmes des hurlements de femme et des bruits de pas qui courraient dans notre direction.

Laissez moi le temps d'analyser la situation.

Une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans courrait vers nous en hurlant et en gesticulant. Elle avait un grand tee-shirt blanc avec une photo de Taylor imprimée dessus.

Je compris rapidement que c'était une de ses fans. Deux agents de sécurité étaient à sa suite, et derrière suivaient celui que je reconnaissais comme le garde du corps de Taylor.

Paniquée, je restai figée, ne sachant pas comme réagir.

Taylor fut plus réactif que moi, et me tira en arrière pour nous enfermer dans les toilettes.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et nous entendîmes un énorme « BOUM », signifiant que la folle s'était écrasée contre la porte.

Je réalisai alors que Taylor me tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Son bras droit encerclait ma taille tandis que sa main gauche était posée dans mon dos. Nous respirions tout les deux très fort.

De fortes voix se firent entendre, et nous vîmes la poignée bouger.

-_N'OUVREZ PAS ! _Nous hurla-t-on.

Taylor se rua vers la porte et bloqua la poignée.

Je cherchais autour de moi quelque chose qui pourrait bloquer la porte. Ne trouvant pas, je revins simplement vers Taylor et mis mes mains sur les siennes pour retenir la porte.

La situation était assez cocasse. Je songeai que peut-être un jour, nous pourrions en rire.

Évidemment, comme lorsqu'on jouait à cache-cache étant petit, c'était toujours dans ces moments là que se manifestait une forte envie de **miction.**

La pression sur la porte finit par disparaître, et un homme nous informa que le « danger » était passé.

-Merci mon dieu ! Soufflais-je en me précipitant vers une cabine.

J'entendis Taylor rire, alors que je faisais mes petites affaires.

Je ne perdis pas de temps, et sortis afin de me laver les mains.

-Que d'aventures en France ! Me dit-il en m'attendant. Paris, l'avant-première, une ..folle, et une rencontre avec une magnifique fille qui semble déjà blasée...Je retiendrais mon passage dans cette ville !

_Il a bien dit..magnifique ?_

-Tu me trouves magnifique ? Lui demandais-je, un peu surprise.

-Évidemment, tu n'as retenu que ça dans ma phrase..., ironisa-t-il.

-Bien sûr, le reste ne me concerne pas, donc... Alors ? Le relançais-je.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Tu dois bien te douter de l'effet que tu produis sur les hommes, non ? Je me demande bien combien restent insensible à ton charme..

Plus que ravie, je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce que nos corps se retrouvent presque en contact.

-Et toi.., murmurais-je, à quel point je te fais de l'effet ?

Il sembla pris au dépourvu, mais ne me repoussa pas.

-La question est plutôt : à quel point _moi _je peux te faire de l'effet...

-C'est ridicule, rétorquais-je, de mauvaise foi. Tu ne me fais rien du tout !

-Ah oui ? Je doute qu'une fille avec ton caractère et fille de ministre vienne à une avant-première juste pour sortir...

_Mince , y'avait pas marqué qu'il était intelligent sur wikipédia !_

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas venue pour Lily Collins ?

-Arrête, je ne suis pas prétentieux, mais je ne suis pas idiot non plus...J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais..

Et là, s'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'est que l'on pense tout savoir de moi.

-Tu rêves !

Je ne dis rien de plus et le plantai là avant de sortir.

…

-_Mais mademoiselle je ne peux pas..._

_-_Puisque je vous dis de vous dépêcher Georges ! Hurlais-je pratiquement dans le téléphone.

-_L'accident m'empêche de..._

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je vous veux ici dans moins de cinq minutes, sinon c'est le renvoi assuré ! M'écriais-je avant de raccrocher.

Soufflant, je massai ma tempe droite qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes que j'avais appelé Georges en sortant du cinéma. Ne le trouvant pas, il m'avait dit après mon appel que sa femme avait eu un souci avec l'un de leurs enfants, et qu'il était simplement rentré pour l'aider.

Voulant repartir me chercher, il était tombé sur un énorme accident, près de la tour Eiffel. La circulation était bloquée dans tout les sens, et à moins d'aller lui même dégager le camion encastré dans un bus, il ne pouvait rien faire. Je le savais, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le tenir pour responsable.

La projection du film avait été...un mélange de supplice et de catastrophe.

Après ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes, et ma sortie précipitée, nous avions retrouvé Aline qui s'était confondue en excuses. Taylor, avec sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse que je qualifiais maintenant d'hypocrite, l'avait bien évidemment rassuré. Je n'avais rien dit, de peur de m'énerver, encore.

Elle nous avait ensuite conduit dans une petite salle à part. Elle me fit asseoir sur un siège où il y avait marqué mon nom, juste à côté de celui de Taylor. Lily était elle également à côté de Taylor. Elle était déjà assise, et semblait trépigner d'impatience.

Aline prit Taylor par le bras et lui dit de venir avec elle. J'imaginai qu'il allait faire un petit speech dans chacune des salles qui diffusaient le film. Je ne savais même pas combien il y en avait.

Au bout de même pas quinze minutes, il revint et prit place entre sa partenaire à l'écran et moi.

Lily s'empressa de l'accaparer tandis que je serrais la mâchoire. J'avais bien envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, à cette fille-cachet d'aspirine.

Les lumières s'éteignèrent, et le film put commencer.

Lorsque nous nous étions retrouvé dans le noir complet, je m'étais crispée involontairement.

J'avais eu l'impression de voir crépiter l'électricité entre nous. J'avais même eu peur de me rapprocher tellement j'avais l'impression que nous étions..connectés. En tout cas, j'avais eu chaud..très chaud.

Durant la projection, je n'avais cessé de m'éventer à l'aide de ma main, dans l'espoir de ne pas me liquéfier.

Taylor avait semblé parfois gêné de se voir à l'écran, mais il ne bronchait pas.

Au moment où le personnage de Nathan et Karen s'embrassaient dans le train, il posa sa main sur mon genou, ce qui me fit violemment sursauter. Surtout que ma robe était looooin de couvrir mon genou, si bien que nos peaux étaient directement en contact.

J'avais soudain eu peur de faire un infarctus en plein milieu de la salle. Sans un mot, je sortis mon portable de ma pochette et m'en servait pour éclairer mes pas jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me mis à respirer vite, comme si je faisais une crise de panique. Je mis ma main sur mon cœur et m'appuyai sur le mur derrière moi, dans le but de me calmer.

_Mais que m'arrivait-il ?_

J'avais supposé que j'étais juste incroyablement nerveuse..

_Et incroyablement attirée par la personne dont la main avait atteri sur mon genou.._

Vous savez sûrement ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est furieusement attiré par quelqu'un, mais qu'on ne veut pas se l'avouer clairement, et qu'on ne peut surtout pas _lui _avouer clairement..

Je m'étais sentie comme oppressée. Comme si une ancre s'affessait sur mon cœur et n'y bougeait pas.

Après m'être quelque peu calmée, j'avais décidé de partir, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre _lui _et moi.

Voilà donc comment je me retrouvais à l'arrière du cinéma, là où Georges m'avait déposé.

La nuit était assez fraîche, et je congelais littéralement, ayant complètement oublié de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un châle.

J'allais rappeller Georges lorsque la porte par laquelle j'étais sortie claqua derrière moi.

-Évidemment..., dis-je après m'être retournée pour voir qui était venu troubler ma tranquillité.

Il se posta près de moi et mis ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non je poireaute ici parce que la vue est sympa ! Répondis-je, sarcastique.

Un léger coup de vent me fit violemment frissonner, ce que je pense qu'il remarqua.

Je sentis qu'il s'agitait à côté de moi mais je ne le regardais pas.

Je sus ce qu'il avait fait lorsque je sentis sur mes épaules sa veste de costume.

Je le regardais alors, intriguée.

-Tu as l'air d'être frigorifiée..., s'expliqua-t-il. Mets tes bras dans les manches, tu te réchaufferas plus vite..

Je fis mécaniquement ce qu'il me dit, stupéfaite de voir que malgré le fait que je n'avais pas été très sympa avec lui, il faisait quand même attention à moi.

-Merci..., murmurais-je tout de même à son attention.

Je mis sa veste correctement et son odeur de mâle me frappe littéralement. Il sentait _si bon …_

Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite ?

Un _homme _qui plus est !

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Me proposa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Non merci, déclinais-je, mon chauffeur passe me chercher.. Il y a eu un accident, mais il ne devrait pas tarder..

-Appelle le et dis lui de rentrer chez lui, je te ramène., me dit-il en prenant ma main.

Je résistai et retirai ma main de la sienne.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres !

Il secoua la tête et souffla.

-Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, je te dis juste de ne pas déranger un pauvre homme qui doit avoir bien envie de repartir chez lui et de ne pas se farcir une gamine capricieuse et pourrie gâtée par une soirée comme celle-là !

-Si tu crois que c'est en parlant de moi de la sorte que je vais venir avec toi, tu te trompes ! M'indignais-je.

Je lui tournai le dos et croisai puérilement mes bras sur ma poitrine. Mon portable vibra dans ma pochette au même moment.

Râlant, je m'empressai de le prendre néanmoins.

_Georges._

-Où êtes vous, nom de Dieu ! M'écriais-je.

_-Mademoiselle, je suis vraiment coincé, il faudra attendre encore un peu et je..._

-Faîtes demi-tour ! Prenez des chemins **sinueux** ! Je n'en sais rien mais..

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Taylor m'avait arraché le téléphone des mains.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, dit-il dans le combiné. Je m'appelle Taylor Lautner, je vais reconduire Hélène chez elle. Je préviendrais ses parents, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, tout ira bien !

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Georges mais Taylor me regarda avant de répondre.

-Elle est parfaitement en sécurité avec moi ! Et si jamais par hasard et malheur il arrive quelque chose, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité !

-...

-C'est ça ! Faîtes donc !

-...

-Très bien !.. Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie ! A bientôt !

Il raccrocha et me tendit mon téléphone.

Je le fixai avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la rage tout en lui retirant hargneusement mon iPhone des mains.

-C'est arrangé ! Me dit-il, tout sourire.

-Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas venue avec ma voiture ! Marmonnais-je en ayant l'envie de me baffer.

-Allez Hélène...Viens ! Qu'est-ce que ça coûtera ? Tu préfères rester dans cette allée à congeler ou venir te mettre au chaud dans ma superbe Audi R8 gris métallisé ?

_Ah , ça change tout de suite tout !_

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments..., bougonnais-je.

-Tu aimes les voitures ? S'étonna-t-il en m'indiquant le parking réservé aux employés à une vingtaine de mètres.

-Seulement les Audi et Aston Martin. Les autres, c'est juste de la ferraille.

-Eh bien ! Rigola-t-il.

Arrivée devant sa voiture, je faillis me précipiter dessus pour pouvoir l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

-Waw ! Commenta-t-il.

-Quoi ? Le questionnais-je en ne lâchant pas le chef-d'oeuvre de la nature devant moi.

-Tu aimes vraiment cette voiture !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ! Rétorquais-je alors qu'il m'ouvrait la porte côté passager.

_En même temps, c'est soit celle là, soit celle du coffre..._

-Tes yeux brillent.., répondit-il pendant que je m'installais.

J'ajustai ma robe sur mes cuisses en méditant sa réponse.

Je le sentis se pencher vers moi, et je tournai la tête. Son visage était à présent très, _très _près du mien.

-Tes magnifiques yeux scintillent comme des petites étoiles...C'est fascinant...

Il leva sa main gauche et caressa lentement de son pouce le haut de ma joue.

-Et magnifique...murmura-t-il.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien d'une façon tellement profonde que j'avais juste envie de l'attraper par la cravate et de l'embrasser jusqu'à étouffement.

Il sembla cependant se ressaisir et se releva, comme s'il avait été piqué par quelque chose.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ferma la portière, ce qui me fit sortir de ma 'transe'.

Je regardais fixement le pare-brise de moi pendant qu'il s'installait au volant.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et démarra finalement.

-Tu m'indiques où tu habites ou je branche le GPS ?

-Très drôle, répliquais-je.

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis sourire.

Nous mîmes un peu plus de trente-cinq minutes pour parvenir jusque chez les Pujep. Je n'avais pas voulu que l'on fasse la route normale -en quelque sorte- puisque je me souvenais encore des embouteillages de l'aller. Et comme nous étions à Paris, un soir d'avant-première de film, je préférais encore rallonger le trajet.

Nous ne parlâmes pas durant ces trente-cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce que nous aurions pu dire de toute façon ?

_Taylor, écoute. Je crois qu'il y a une espèce d'alchimie entre nous, d'alchimie sexuelle même ! Embrassons nous maintenant et faisons l'amour toute la nuit !_

Mon dieu ! J'en rougissais ! Et ce n'était pas dû au fait d'y penser...C'était dû au fait que j'aurais _presque _aimé que ça se passe comme ça... Et qu'il accepte, naturellement..

Je tentai de me sortir ces images de la tête de lui et moi...occupés à...BREF.

Il se gara finalement à l'endroit que je lui indiquais, dans la rue. Il coupa le contact.

_Bon. Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une soudaine envie de le voir évoluer dans mon univers.

-Tu entrerais avec moi ? Demandais-je sans réfléchir. Et toujours sans le regarder.

Il me jaugea quelques secondes, et acquiésa simplement.

Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

Portant toujours sa veste, je le fis pénétrer dans mon humble demeure. Je lui fis faire une petite visite guidée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, je trouvais sur le plan de travail en marbre (oui, je sais.) une simple feuille blanche avec l'écriture de ma mère dessus : « Suis sortie . Ne rentrerais pas de la nuit. N'oublie pas de brancher l'alarme. Bises. M. ». M, pour maman, ou Morna, je supposais.

-Ta mère ? Me demanda-t-il en lisant derrière moi.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Je déchirais la feuille en deux et la mis dans la poubelle, sans plus de cérémonie.

-Allons dans ma chambre, proposais-je. Je prendrais un gilet, comme ça je te rendrais ta veste.

Il acquiésa une nouvelle fois sans rien dire, pensant probablement que ce mot maternel m'avait perturbé.

Pas le moins du monde. Je savais simplement que cela voulait dire que ma mère passerait la nuit chez son amant dont elle pensait que je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Pitoyable.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et le laissais passer.

Voir cet être ici et maintenant, alors que quelques heures plus tôt j'étais en train de l'admirer sur l'écran de mon ordinateur me donnait une sensation de bonheur indescriptible, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

-Tu as même une cuisine dans ta chambre ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu n'en as pas toi ?

-Non...Mes parents voulaient éviter que je prenne la grosse tête...Et je n'ai qu'un appart à Los Angeles..La plupart du temps, dès que je peux, je suis avec ma famille, donc.. Et honnêtement, ça me convient très bien comme ça et je...

Il ne finit par sa phrase puisque quelque chose attira son attention sur le bar.

Je savais exactement ce que c'était, mais je le laissais découvrir par lui-même.

-C'est à toi cette boîte de **macarons** ? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

Bien. Nous étions dans ma chambre. Chez moi. J'avais peut-être sous-estimé son quotient intellectuel.

-Prends-en si tu veux, j'en ai plein d'autres dans le frigo..Ophelia a du oublier de l'y remettre, cette boîte là.

-Comment ça « plein d'autres » ? me questionna-t-il en ouvrant la boîte.

-Oui, je suis une macaronophile, si l'on puis dire. J'adore ça !

-Ça y'est, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'âme sœur ! S'exclama-t-il théâtralement en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Tais-toi et mange..., conclus-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne se fit pas prier et attaqua le contenu de la précieuse boîte.

Je secouais la tête d'exaspération et me débarassais de sa veste que je posais sur mon lit. Là encore, cette vision provoqua une drôle de sensation au creux de mon estomac.

Je voulus partir dans mon dressing mais deux mains sur mes hanches m'en empêchèrent.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver...

Ses mains glissèrent de mes hanches à mon ventre. Il plaqua mon dos contre son torse ferme et plongea son visage dans mes cheveux, près de mon cou.

Je me laissais totalement aller. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être..à ma place.. Comme si j'avais attendu toute ma vie ce moment, cet instant où mon corps était moulé au sien.

Et ça n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était..tendre, doux, magique.

De loin, on aurait pu nous prendre pour un couple si amoureux que ça en serait douloureux pour les yeux.

Mais nous étions juste un homme et une femme, entre qui brûlait une passion ardente si puissante qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre eux.

Nous nous comprenions parfaitement, à ce moment là.

C'est donc tout naturellement que, sans quitter ses bras, je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Il prit mon visage en coupe, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes d'une façon si douce que mon cœur se compressa. J'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer devant autant de tendresse.

Il lâcha mes lèvres et continua de caresser mes joues avec ses pouces. Il entrechoqua nos fronts, et frotta son nez contre le mien, ce qui me fit sourire.

Un vrai sourire. Avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ophelia. Dans une situation totalement différente.

J'éloignais mon visage du sien et plongeai mes yeux verts dans son océan de chocolat.

-Embrasse moi Taylor..., murmurais-je enfin. Embrasse moi comme jamais tu n'as embrassé une fille avant...

Sans aucune hésitation, il s'exécuta.

Il me donna un long baiser, doux, tout comme lui.

Seulement, j'eus l'impression de soudainement me transformer en vampire qui n'avait pas eu sa dose de sang. Je voulais _plus._

Il du le comprendre, ou ressentir la même chose, puisqu'il ne tarda pas à quémander l'entier accès à ma bouche. À mon tour, je n'hésitais pas et permis à nos langues de se rencontrer.

C'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie entière. Ça n'avait rien de bestial, comme ce que j'avais pu expérimenter avant. Non...

J'eus une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ceci.

La pièce était emplie de nos gémissements et de nos souffles qui commençaient à s'accélerer alors que nos langues continuaient leur ballet sensuel.

Nous nous séparâmes finalement, notre condition d'humain se rappellant à nous.

-Je suis sûre qu'Edward et Bella n'ont plus besoin de respirer lorsqu'ils s'embrassent..., remarquais-je, presque frustrée.

-Eh non.., rigola-t-il. Ce sont des vampires, c'est normal ! Le concept de la respiration va de pair avec celui de l'humanité, tu sais...

-Fichue humanité, grognais-je contre son torse.

Il rigola une nouvelle fois et me serra contre lui.

-Ton père n'est pas là lui ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Peut-être dans sa chambre, peut-être parti, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en contrefiche.

-Ça ne va pas avec ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soufflais.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler...En fait, je n'ai plus envie de parler tout court.

Je repris d'assault ses lèvres, mes mains à plat sur ses pectoraux divins. Il ne protesta pas et répondit à mon baiser.

Cependant, je savais à présent ce que je voulais.

Je remontais donc mes mains et entrepris de défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Sans regarder ce que je faisais, et en continuant de l'embrasser, c'était un peu compliqué. Je finis néanmoins par réussir.

Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes quelques secondes pour la lui enlever et nous reconnectais.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste. Il caressait mon dos, ma nuque, le bas de mes mains, mes hanches... Il s'attardait souvent sur le bas de mon dos, à la lisière de mes fesses. J'avais tellement envie qu'il dépasse la limite, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir le faire. Ce serait donc à moi de lui faire comprendre.

Je commençais à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant toujours un peu plus de peau au fur et à mesure.

Lorsque j'arrivais au dernier, je lâchai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il en français, comme pour donner plus de poids à sa question.

-À cent pour cent.., répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Est-ce que...c'est ta première fois ? Me questionna-t-il presque timidement.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

Il semblait déçu, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Je retirais sa chemise de son pantalon, la fit glisser sur ses épaules, ses bras, et elle connu le même sort que sa cravate.

-Ça nous épargnera l'étape de la douleur et de l'inconfort, sois heureux ! Fis-je.

-Oui, mais...

J'expirais fortement, ce qui l'interrompis. Je me détachais de lui, et m'éloignais à reculon de quelques pas.

Je laissais fleurir sur mes lèvres un petit sourire coquin. Je pris une mèche de mes cheveux et commençai à l'entortiller autour de mon doigt. Au moment où je sentis qu'il allait dire quelque chose, j'attrapai entre deux doigts la minuscule fermeture éclair presque invisible sur le côté gauche de ma robe, pile en dessous de l'aisselle. Je la descendis lentement tout en ne lâchant pas Taylor des yeux. Il semblait comme hypnotisé.

Je fis glisser doucement la robe sur mon corps, dévoilant au fur et à mesure mes seins -puisque je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge – mon ventre, mon tanga noir, mes cuisses, jusqu'à ce que je décide de simplement la laisser tomber. Les chaussures suivirent le mouvement.

Je me retrouvais donc simplement vêtu d'une petite chose en dentelle devant lui. Je m'abreuvais presque de son regard fiévreux, très appréciateur.

-Tout ceci te plaît ? Lui demandais-je d'une façon aguicheuse.

Il fut sur moi en moins d'une seconde et demi, à m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'entrepris de défaire le bouton de son pantalon, qui glissa sur ses jambes. Il s'en débarassa à son tour, et ôta chaussures et chaussettes par la même occasion. Oui, il était absolument hors de question que je fasse l'amour avec un mec qui garde ses chaussettes. Il n'y avait pas pire comme tue l'amour.

-Boxer noir Calvin Klein..., commentais-je en murmurant. Très bon choix !

-Ravi que mes goûts en matière de sous-vêtement te plaisent..

-Tout me plaît chez toi...

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui venait réellement de dire ça ? Moi ? ARGH !_

-C'est réciproque..., me répondit-il.

Il finit par me soulever, et c'est tout naturellement que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Je m'accrochais très fort à lui. Malgré le moment, j'avais quand même très peur de tomber !

Pour oublier ma peur du vide, je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine.

Il nous dirigea vers le lit, mais manque de chance, il avait mal calculé la distance.

Je sentis son genou heurter le matelas, et nous tombâmes à la renverse dessus. Il eut le réflexe de me lâcher et de mettre ses mains à plat pour ne pas m'écraser.

Nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément.

-Tu as le plus beau rire que je n'ai jamais entendu...Malgré que je sois persuadé que tu n'en fasses pas souvent usage..

-Non, rétorquais-je en caressant les petits cheveux parfaits derrière sa nuque parfaite. Merci.

Pour toute réponse, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et commença à le picorer de petits baisers. Je caressais ses épaules pendant ce temps et me délectais agréablement de ses muscles que je sentais rouler sous mes doigts.

Il finit par diriger ses baisers vers le haut de ma poitrine. Il bifurqua vers mon sein droit, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il prit mon mamelon en bouche avant de le lâcher quelques secondes après. Il administra le même traitement à mon sein gauche, avant de descendre vers mon ventre.

Ma respiration était erratique. Le bien-être qu'il me provoquait était indescriptible. Lorsqu'il s'occupa de mon nombril, ce fut comme si des petits papillons s'envolaient gaiement vers le paradis.

Il arriva enfin à la lisière de mon tanga. Il le sauta pour embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses l'une après l'autre.

Il enleva finalement à l'aide de ses deux mains le bout de tissu lui permettant d'arriver à la sainte terre promise, comme j'aimais l'appeller.

Il le jetta en travers de la pièce, et je notais mentalement qu'il atterit sur sa chemise.

_Suuuuuuper ! C'est génial ! Wahou !_

Là, j'avais juste envie de trouver le bouton OFF qui me permettrait d'éteindre la stupide voix sarcastique dans ma tête.

Mais je n'y songeais même plus lorsque je sentis un baiser sur mon petit bouton de chair. Ses baisers restèrent sage, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un coup de langue sur mes plis intimes.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'écriais-je en agrippant le drap sur lequel j'étais allongée.

-Je te donne la permission de m'appeller par mon prénom, tu sais ! Dit-il en relevant la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Idiot !

Il rigola et reparti entre mes cuisses.

Il s'appliqua minutieusement à me rendre complètement folle.

Il mêlait à la fois ses lèvres et sa langue plus qu'habilement sur mes plis et mon bouton rose. Il les caressait, les chatouillait, les aimais. Pendant que je gémissais et me tortillais dans tout les sens pour faire face à ces vagues de plaisir toujours plus intenses.

J'avais carrément la chair de poule maintenant.

Au moment où je sentis que j'allais littéralement exploser, je lui intimais d'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux voir Blanche-Neige avec tout les animaux de la forêt.

Il se releva d'un coup, très surpris.

-Hein ?

-Ça peut paraître stupide mais...Quand j'ai un orgasme, dans ma tête je la vois elle gambader dans la forêt avec les écureuils, chevreuils, oiseaux et tout le toutim..Ils sont si heureux, ils chantent, dansent et n'arrêtent pas de sourire..Comme si leur bonheur explosait..C'est comme ça que je me sens..., expliquais-je en rougissant.

Je me faisais à présent l'effet d'une débile profonde.

-Si jamais tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit Lautner, je te jure que je te tranche la gorge et que je me fais une infusion avec ton sang ! Le menaçais-je.

Il éclata de rire et vint s'allonger sur moi, amenant nos visages à la même hauteur.

-Tu es adorable, en fin de compte..

-Arrête de m'insulter.., grognais-je.

Il rit et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

Ayant envie d'essayer une toute nouvelle technique que je n'avais jamais expérimenté, je relevais mes jambes qui encadraient son corps et posait mes pieds sur la lisière de son boxer, de chaque côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tais toi !

Il s'exécuta, guère surpris par mes accès d'autorité.

Je contemplais quelques secondes l'énorme bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement, et commençais à le faire glisser à l'aide de mes pieds.

Ce fut compliqué, au début, mais je réussis finalement à l'emmener jusqu'au dessus de ses chevilles.

Il finit le boulot et le laissa choir à ses pieds.

Bon eh bien...Hum...On pouvait dire que...Monsieur était..comme qui dirait..gâté par la nature..

-Wow ! Tu prends des hormones de synthèse ou des trucs du genre ? Le questionnais-je stupidement, pratiquement en émerveillement devant sa protubérance.

-Quoi ? Fit-il, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

Il finit par suivre mon regard et éclata de rire.

-Dis moi, tu lâches toujours des petites répliques de ce genre lorsque tu es sur le point de faire ce que nous allons faire ? Me demanda-t-il en frottant son bout contre mon entrée.

-Seulement..lorsque le garçon...me plaît.., haletais-je alors qu'il répéta ce petit manège plusieurs fois.

-C'est bon signe alors..., commenta-t-il.

-Plutôt oui..et je...OUI ! M'écriais-je lorsqu'il s'enfonça à moitié.

Il lâcha un grognement typiquement viril et se retira complètement.

-Taylor..., pleurnichais-je lamentablement.

-Hmmm...oui ? Me demanda ce traître, tout sourire.

-J'en peux plus... ! Gémis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ma belle ? Sursurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Il en mordit le lobe, et j'avais l'impression que je ne répondais plus de rien.

-Je te veux en moi bordel de merde ! Exultais-je.

Son corps fut secoué d'un rire silencieux, et enfin, ENFIN, il s'enfonça pleinement en moi.

-Oh mon dieu..., gémis-je.

-Je t'ai dit..de m'appeller..Taylor ! Haleta-t-il à son tour.

Il commença des lents va et viens qui provoquèrent une étrange chaleur dans tout mon corps. C'était comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. C'était..intense.

Toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait me faire ressentir...Lui seul en était capable, et je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures.

Sa respiration désordonnée se mêla à mon souffle haché alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement.

Je fis glisser mes mains de son dos à ses fesses afin de me délecter de leur fermeté. Oui, fermeté. Merde à la fin ! Ce type était juste...Parfait !

Nous ne parlions plus, nous contentant d'apprécier le moment présent...Notre moment d'amour...Oui, parce que nous faisions l'amour, c'était indéniable...Et c'était en quelque sorte ma première fois, de ce côté là.

C'était doux, tendre, passionné...Magique.

Il prit ma main gauche et entrecroisa nos doigts ensemble.

-Plus..vite.., murmurais-je, sentant que nous arrivions tout les deux au point de non retour.

-À vos ordres...

Je verouillais mes chevilles sur son dos, alors que ses allers-retours commencèrent à me faire tourner la tête.

-Oh gosh ! Gémit-il.

Tout mes muscles se contractèrent en même temps. Je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer, et enfin, enfin la délivrance tant attendue arriva.

J'explosais en des millions de petits cristaux.

Et là, et là...Blanche-Neige apparut. Elle riait, tournoyait, dansait, chantait sa joie de vivre et son bonheur. Les oiseaux sifflaient des comptines que seuls eux connaissaient. Et moi, j'exultais.

J'entendis Taylor pousser un long râle, juste après moi, et il se laisser tomber de tout son poids contre...moi.

Outch. Retour à la réalité plutôt poignant.

-Peux..plus..re..respirer... ! fis-je, étouffant à moitié.

-Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en roulant à côté de moi, rompant notre connexion, par la même occasion.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler, essayant simplement de reprendre notre souffle.

-Waw..., fîmes-nous en même temps.

Nous éclatâmes de rire une nouvelle fois.

Il dégagea le drap et nous recouvris avec. Je me blottis contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur, son odeur, ses ...BREF !

Nous entendîmes un portable vibrer.

-Ça doit être le tien, dis-je, le mien a une sonnerie qui pète les tympans !

-Oui, c'est sûrement Lily, mon agent, les gardes du corps et tout le tralala qui s'affolent...

-Tu ne les as pas prévenu que tu étais ici ? M'étonnais-je.

-Non, j'ai pas trop eu le temps, vois-tu !

-Alors dépêche toi ! Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude ! Le rabrouais-je.

-Oui mais..

Mon regard de tueuse à gage eut finalement raison de ses protestations.

Il se leva et alla chercher son pantalon d'où il peut extraire le téléphone. Pendant ce temps, j'eus tout le loisir d'admirer son mignon petit derrière que j'avais une furieuse envie de mordre.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Oups..Prise en flagrant délit de matage.

-Pardonnez-moi seigneur parce que j'ai pêché ! Récitais-je.

-Vous avez commis le pêché de voyeurisme ? Sourit-il en consultant sûrement ses messages.

-Ça et bien d'autres choses..., chuchotais-je mystérieusement.

Il sourit, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lut quelque chose.

-Merde., jura-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, m'affolant déjà à l'idée qu'il me laisse pour cette nuit.

-Il faut que j'y aille..., soupira-t-il.

Bah tiens !

-Mais pourquoi ? Murmurais-je, complètement anéantie, sachant que mes chances de le revoir étaient pratiquement nulles.

-Ces idiots ont changé nos billets d'avion, on repart dans la nuit, pour éviter les émeutes à l'aéroport...Mon agent a essayé de m'appeller 37 fois.., fit-il, médusé.

Il fit dérouler quelque chose et souffla de mécontentement.

-Et il me reste approximativement moins d'une heure pour les rejoindre.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier.

-Shit.., l'entendis-je dire alors qu'il remettait son boxer, suivi de son pantalon et enfin de sa chemise.

Il ne fit pas attention à moi pendant ce temps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouva sa cravate et sa veste qu'il me regarda. Il les posa sur le sofa près de la baie vitrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je alors qu'une première larme roula sur ma joue.

-Je te les laisse, en souvenir...

Une autre larme s'échappa. Et une autre. Et encore une autre.

Il courru presque sur le lit et se colla contre moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et me força à le regarder.

-Hélène...Je te promets que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on se voit toi et moi... Là maintenant, je vais juste prendre ton numéro de téléphone, et t'appeller dès que j'aurais atteri. On définira ensemble un moyen pour se voir. Et pendant ce temps, je t'interdis formellement de voir, de parler, de toucher, d'embrasser -ou que sais-je- un autre homme, c'est clair ?

Je trouvais le moyen de sourire entre mes pleurs.

-Tu sais... Je crois bien que j'ai réussi l'exploit de tomber amoureux de toi en l'espace d'une soirée..., me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans mon cœur alors que mon sourire s'agrandissait.

-Il faut que j'y aille..., fit-il, cassant ce moment magique.

Il m'embrassa fiévreusement. Il lâcha ensuite mes lèvres pour appuyer les siennes sur mon front, ma joue, mon nez.

Il se leva ensuite et disparut hors de ma chambre.

Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et pleurais.

Pleurais parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais sentie vivante.

Pleurais parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je croyais bien être amoureuse.

Pleurais parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu l'impression d'être réellement le centre du monde.

Et pas seulement du mien.

Cet homme, qui venait de me faire l'amour, et de sortir de ma chambre, venait d'ôter cette brume noire incessante qui s'était installée dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, pour faire place à un tourbillon d'émotions plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres.

Cet homme, était ma **rédemption**.

»

…...

Je fermais d'un coup sec le carnet.

-Tu étais certaine que c'était de cette façon là ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui ! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'en souviens mot pour mot !

-Ça fait quand même deux ans ! Argua-t-il.

-Oui mais c'est quelque chose de gravé dans ma petite tête !

-Et c'est vraiment ce que tu as ressenti ? Je veux dire...tu as mis tellement de détails...même la partie avec Blanche-Neige..., dit-il d'une façon suggestive.

-Et oui ! Je voulais tout consigner bien comme il faut ! Par contre, vu que j'y ai mis justement tout plein de détails de cette nuit avec ce mec, j'aimerais que tu ne le montres pas aux premiers pingouins venus...

-Pas de soucis ! Mais ce mec, il avait vraiment l'air d'assurer au lit dis donc..., remarqua-t-il.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Soupirais-je en me remémorant cet instant.

-Tu penses qu'il assure toujours autant ?

-Je n'en sais rien...Je pense que ça mériterait un petit exercice pratique, pour que je puisse en juger.., confiais-je en le regardant fixement.

Il ne nous en fallu pas plus pour nous sauter dessus.

Le fait d'avoir relaté notre toute première nuit ensemble dans les moindres détails m'avaient donné chaud. Et cela c'était considérablement accentué lorsqu'Il avait lu, et que je l'avais vu déglutir et se tortiller en silence.

Comme second cadeau d'anniversaire de nos deux ans ensemble, il m'avait demandé si je pouvais relater aussi fidèlement que possible notre rencontre, et la nuit qui s'en était suivie, puisque j'avais une mémoire phénoménale.

J'avais acquiésé, et cela faisait à peu près deux heures que j'étais dessus. Je l'avais ensuite appelé dès que j'avais trouvé que c'était parfait.

Pendant que Taylor et moi copulons, donc, je vais laisser la place à la charmante petite voix dans ma tête qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, afin de vous exposer la situation actuelle. Voix très chiante, à toi !

Merci Hélène ! Voici donc un petit résumé de la vie de notre rousse préférée :

Hélène préparait donc aux Etats-Unis une maîtrise en droit international des affaires, puisqu'elle avait décroché sa licence haut la main. Son petit-ami, le célèbre Taylor Lautner, qui n'a jamais réussi à se passer d'elle, malgré ses nombreux caprices, les prises de tête , et tout le bazar qui vient avec lorsqu'on décide de s'acoquiner avec Hélène Pujep, l'a donc tout naturellement invité à le rejoindre à Los Angeles. Ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire, emmenant dans ses bagages meilleure amie et mère.

En effet, Ophélia faisait des études de commerce, il était tout naturel que durant son cursus, elle s'expatrie un peu ! Elle avait largué Maxime, qui la trompait avec la moitié de Paris.

Quant à Morna Pujep, sa tendre fille a réussi à la convaincre de laisser tomber ce qui lui servait de mari pour aller vivre avec elle dans le charmant pays de l'oncle Sam. Notez que leur relation s'est nettement améliorée, depuis qu'Hélène n'était plus la jeune fille irrascible et mal..baisée, dirons-nous.

Le père de cette demoiselle ne s'est évidemment pas formalisé de ce départ. Non. Lui a préféré continuer de coucher en toute tranquilité avec les prostituées de luxe qu'il se payait. Il est beau, le gouvernement !

Quant à Hélène.. Elle est heureuse, mon dieu qu'elle est heureuse ! Elle nage littéralement dans le bonheur ! Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, les nuages sont roses ...Un vrai comte de fée !

Mais au fond , n'est-ce pas donc ce qu'elle méritait ?

À vous de méditer là-dessus.

On se retrouve pour la célébration des trois ans !

Passez une bonne année !

Avec tout mes vœux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**Bon alors je sais que la majorité des Fanfictionniennes sont plus du genre Robert Pattison/Edward que son collègue lupien, donc je ne m'attends pas forcément à des milliers de reviews, mais si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez laisser une petite trace de votre passage :) .**

**Pour celles qui lisent mes autres fictions, on se retrouve dessus prochainement !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises.**

**Alex.**


End file.
